Intento
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Se trata de cómo Dean intenta tener una relación seria con una mujer y fracasa porque para ella y para todo el mundo, es demasiado obvio lo que siente por cierto ángel del señor. Además de que ese ángel, se esfuerza para dejárselo a ella muy claro.


**Título:** Intento

 **Resumen:** Se trata de cómo Dean intenta tener una relación seria con una mujer y fracasa porque para ella y para todo el mundo, es demasiado obvio lo que siente por cierto ángel del señor. Además de que ese ángel, se esfuerza para dejárselo a ella muy claro.

 **Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de sexo aunque nada explícito, muchas cosas gais, celos angelicales.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. No hago esto con fines de lucro y es puro entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Bueno, este es el primer Destiel que publico, pero no el primero que hago. El primero que empecé a escribir es largo así que estoy terminando de escribirlo aún. Si quieren hacerme alguna crítica constructiva me encantaría, o solo comentar, todo se vale. Gracias por leer.

 **Intento (fallido)**

Sam sabía que eso no iba a durar, eso de Dean en una relación seria con esa latina tan bonita y caliente, Idara.

Idara es realmente buena, parece una chica dulce sin llegar a ser melosa y estúpida, pero había un gran problema y por primera vez no se trataba del trabajo, no se trataba de que fueran cazadores, ella entendía su estilo de vida y no le daba miedo, sabía manejar más de un arma a la perfección.

El gran problema era otro, cierto ángel del señor llamado Castiel/Cas/bebé en una gabardina. Dean y Castiel habían avanzado mucho en lo que se refiere su relación.

Si antes eran mejores amigos, ahora son mejores amigos mucho más cercanos, si, pero aunque Dean afirmaba una y otra vez Cas era su mejor amigo, como su otro hermano, en realidad Sam está seguro de que esos dos hacían cosas que los hermanos no hacen normalmente.

Ellos no se pelean como hermanos, discuten como casados.

Ellos no se abrazan como hermanos, se abrazan como pareja.

Y qué decir de esos toques casuales, acercamientos, miradas profundas. Joder, si así era Sam con Dean que lo maten justo en ese momento porque esos dos NO se comportan como hermanos, carajo.

Por todas esas cosas, es que Sammy ya sabía que aunque Idara sea la chica perfecta para su hermano, no funcionará porque Idara no era un ángel inocente, curioso y adorable, ni tenía ojos azules, ni una gabardina vieja, ni la sombra de una barba asomándose en su barbilla.

No. Idara podrá ser sexy, experimentada y amable pero… no era Cas.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que Dean trajo a Idara al búnker, no había avisado antes y Sam estaba investigando un caso junto a Castiel.

Ese día Cas miró por unos momentos a Idara con lo que Sam calificaría como recelo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y fruncidos y su cabeza levemente a un costado.

Después de que Dean los presentarse con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, Cas pareció ignorarla para concentrarse en el caso.

— Idara, estos son mi hermano, Sammy. —Sam se paró y con una sonrisa muy amable le estrechó la mano. —Y él es Cas. —Lo miró con cariño palpable — Mi mejor amigo.

Sam está casi seguro que Idara puede notar el amor de esos dos también.

— Un gusto, Cas.

— Castiel. —dijo él, sus enormes ojos azules mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Cas para los amigos. Castiel para los conocidos… — _"y las perras que se quieren robar a mi Dean"_ le faltaba decir al ángel, Sam casi se golpea el rostro por lo incordial que Castiel había sido con la chica que no tenía ninguna culpa de ser el nuevo capricho de su hermano.

— Bien, Castiel, espero que podamos ser amigos. — Idara sonreía. Si ella soporta eso y vuelve al búnker, es porque Dean realmente le importa, o eso es lo único que puede pensar Sam.

Él no contestó y volvió al libro.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación, chicos?

Dean no parecía darse cuenta de lo grosero que había sido Cas. Sam giró sus ojos. Él tendría que poner todo en orden.

.

* * *

.

Primero lo primero, fue un pequeño detalle, un pequeño cambio. Por lo general Cas estaba muy atento a Dean y era bastante cariñoso, pero su nivel de atención y de contacto físico aumentó drásticamente con las frecuentes visitas de Idara. Cómo si Castiel quisiera marcar territorio y mostrarle a quien pertenecía el rubio.

Y, como siempre, el cazador mayor ni cuenta de ello se daba.

Un día, Sam se distraía leyendo, Idara y Dean estaban sentados en el sillón, supuestamente viendo una película, pero más que nada compartiendo besos y Castiel simplemente estaba allí. Al lado de Dean, a un costado como siempre a pesar de que le gustaría estar al medio, evitando el contacto de esos dos labios.

— Dean. Mi corbata. —dijo el ángel, mirándolo fijamente, logrando que el cazador le prestara atención.

— Está demasiado floja

Entonces Dean acercó su rostro más de lo estrictamente necesario y puso sus dos manos en la corbata azul de Cas, ajustándola, y le sonrió.

— Listo, ¿Ves? Es sencillo, ya te enseñé varias veces y no entiendo cómo es que aún no aprendes.

Castiel le sonrió.

— Gracias Dean.

El rubio se giró hacia su novia y le sonrió.

— Cas siempre tiene problemas con su corbata, antes pensaba que quería asesinarlo. Por suerte la corbata es más fácil de quitar que de poner…

Sam golpeó su frente contra la dura tapa del libro, esperando a que la tierra se lo tragara.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh si, Cas! Esos dedos que tienes… mm… son mágicos. ¡AH!

Sam iba a morirse de la vergüenza e Idara irradiaba incomodidad.

Castiel había estado bastante posesivo con Dean desde la llegada de su novia y los toques ocasionales y las miradas habían aumentado mucho en cantidad y calidad. Hace unos segundos, Cas había apoyado sus dos manos en los hombros del cazador mayor y había empezado a darle masajes, excusándose en que Dean parecía muy tenso por el trabajo.

Y no ayudaba nada que Dean gimiera como un puto poseído. A Sam le daba escalofríos escuchar a su hermano así, quería vomitar y salir de allí corriendo, pero no sería tan hijo de perra como para dejar a la pobre Idara sola con esos dos.

— Tus dedos… más, por Dios, más... ¡Si! Si, Cas, justo ahí. Así. Un poco más brusco, vamos, que no me voy a partir en dos, tío. ¡Ah! Si, bueno, un poco más despacio, sabes que eres un ángel y tienes demasiada fuerza… ¡Si, justo así! El punto perfecto. — fue entonces cuando Dean miró a Idara y le sonrió —deberías dejar que te hiciera un masaje, Cas es realmente bueno en ello.

— Claro… —contestó con una sonrisa incómoda.

Entonces el ángel la miró, Idara no se sentía intimidada y si lo hiciera no lo dejaría ver, pero esa mirada, era un claro: _"¿Disfrutas del espectáculo? Porque soy yo quien le está dando placer."_ En otras palabras, el mensaje que deseaba transmitir era un claro: _"Dean Winchester es mío."_

Idara tenía ganas de decirle al ángel que lo entendió fuerte y claro.

.

* * *

.

— Dean, a unas cuadras de aquí, la señora asegura que unas criaturas se llevaron a su hija menor. Andando.

— Id, ¿No tienes problema en quedarte aquí?

— Puedo ir con ustedes Dean, sería de ayuda. —dijo Idara.

— No, yo iré. Yo seré de más ayuda. —anunció el ángel con tono serio y la cara de siempre, aunque sus ojos brillaban, quizá, ¿Celos?

— Cas, eres nuestro haz bajo la manga, si nos pasa algo, te vamos a llamar, ¿Si? —dijo Dean y luego miro a Idara.— quédate a hacerle compañía a Cas, siempre se queda solo cuando vamos a cazar.

Dean se despidió de Idara con un beso corto en los labios, y después miró a Cas, quien fruncía el ceño viendo la escena, después su entrecejo se suavizó y se acercó al Winchester mayor.

— Cuando vuelvas te tendré listo un pie, Dean. Un beso de la buena suerte.

El ángel beso la mejilla del cazador, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa sincera y, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

— Quizá necesitaría unos cuantos más, ya sabes, por si el caso es peligroso y necesito más suerte.

Castiel apretó sus manos contra la camisa a cuadros de Dean y se acercó más para dar muchos besitos dulces en la mejilla rasposa del cazador y algunos otros besos en el mentón.

Dean lo miraba como si fuera la mejor creación de Dios.

Sam se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la escena porque parecían a punto de comerse la boca a besos justo en frente de la nueva novia de Dean.

— Dean. Señora. Hija secuestrada. Nos esperan. Vamos antes de que sea tarde.

— Si, cierto. —dijo con una sonrisa estúpida de enamorado sin dejar de ver a Castiel, quien sonreía mucho más ahora que antes. —Andando Sammy.

Durante todo el viaje en auto, Dean tuvo una sonrisa de oreja ahora, que se intensificó mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción de AC/DC.

Por suerte, fue un caso sencillo, unos cuantos vampiros con caprichos, recuperaron a la jovencita y no hubo muertes (no deseadas). Aunque si, les tomó todo el día. Llegaron tarde por la noche y Cas estaba sentado leyendo un libro, Harry Potter, desde que Sam le había presentado él estaba obsesionado con esa saga.

— ¡Llegamos! ¿Y mi pie, Cas?

Castiel cerró el libro después de memorizar la página en la que se quedó, por lo único por lo que despegaba sus ojos de la excelente redacción del libro era Dean.

— ¿Y Idara?— preguntó Sam. Idara no estaba por ninguna parte y el Winchester menor tenía miedo de que el ángel le haya hecho algo por "accidente" a la latina.

— La escolte amablemente hasta su hogar. —dijo sin mirarlos, buscando en la heladera el dichoso pie. Cortó una rebanada y la sirvió. — Sam, ¿Pie?

El castaño negó suavemente con la cabeza, para después ver como el moreno se acercaba a su hermano y besaba su mejilla mientras le daba el trozo de pie.

— Cas…

— Por haber hecho un buen trabajo hoy, seguro que salvaron vidas. Eres un héroe. Son unos héroes.

Castiel y Dean tuvieron nuevamente esa batalla de miradas intensas, Sam no lo soportó y se metió en su habitación antes de vomitar.

.

* * *

.

Sam veía la televisión, estaban pasando Dr. Sexy pero eso era una estupidez que le gustaba a Dean (prueba A de la bisexualidad de su hermano) así que decidió cambiar el canal. Veía un documental de alces y tocaron la puerta. Suspiró pero entonces escuchó a Cas decir:

— Yo voy.

Castiel abrió la puerta. Era Idara, no había ningún monstruo o demonio que tocara la puerta del búnker para pasar.

— Oh. Castiel… hola.

— Oh, la novia de Dean. Qué sorpresa. —no era un tono de sorpresa, su rostro seguía inexpresivo, Sam no sabía si eso había sido sarcasmo o de verdad fingió sorpresa. Porque si estaba fingiendo… mierda, que mal actor.

Fue cuando Sammy decidió despegar su mirada de la televisión y joder que se arrepintió. Al ver a Cas casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Estaba _to-tal-men-te_ desnudo. A excepción de una camisa a cuadros abrochada obviamente de Dean.

La infame camisa apenas si le tapaba lo esencial, Sam estaba seguro de que si se agachaba aunque sea un poco podría verse todo su celestial y redondo trasero de angelito. Mejor dejar de ir por ese rumbo antes de que el castaño pierda toda la escasa cordura que le queda.

El Winchester menor estaba seguro de que había sido a propósito, eso de Castiel de recibir así a Idara.

— Lo siento, ¿Esta Dean?

— Ah, está dormido, estuvo ocupado toda la noche conmigo. Supongo que ya sabes cómo.

Okey. Este no se parecía nada al dulce angelito que Sam conocía. Un ángel celoso da miedo. Un ángel celoso es algo con lo que no se juega. Un ángel celoso no es divertido.

Sam se aclaró la garganta para alejar un poco la tensión y el silencio incómodo que se estaba formado y sobre todo para evitar que Cas siga haciendo comentarios de ese tipo, nada inocentes, posiblemente eran comentarios del tipo pasivo agresivos.

— Iré a buscar a Dean. — anunció.

— No te preocupes, aquí estoy Sammy.

No.

No.

No.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Ver al ángel en esas condiciones había dejado a Sam casi ciego, perturbado, ver a su hermano, justo como estaba ahora, le había quitado las ganas de seguir mirando cualquier cosa y le había dejado un trauma de por vida.

Es que Dean estaba completamente desnudo, excepto por sus bóxers y porque para cubrirse llevaba la gabardina de Cas puesta. Eso era tan íntimo y creaba en la cabeza de Sam tantas imágenes que Sammy se odio a sí mismo por su vívida imaginación.

¿Dónde es que habían guardado las cucharas? Necesitaba sacarse los ojos.

.

* * *

.

—Vaya parece que Dean se sacó la lotería.

— Él no diría lo mismo.

— Lista, amable y divertida. Y además humilde, quizá deberías darle algunas lecciones de humildad al egocéntrico de mi hermano. —dijo el castaño y la morena se rio.

— Sam… yo… voy a terminar con él.

El castaño sabía que no todas las mujeres podían soportar la relación DeanCas (como a él le gustaba llamarla) y que ella ya había soportado bastante, más que suficiente. De todas maneras, le tomó por sorpresa que se lo dijera a él.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿No vas a preguntarme porque?

— Me hago una idea del porqué. —dijo Sam volteando los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Es que, maldición, ¿Has visto cómo es que se miran a los ojos con Castiel? Entiendo, eso de vínculo profundo, me lo explico bastante detalladamente Castiel cuando nos quedamos solos en el búnker, y cuando me hablaba yo podía notar cierta hostilidad, nunca fue directo respecto a ello, ni siquiera grosero, pero es algo que cualquiera con sentido común entendería, que cualquiera notaría, era obvio que estaba celoso de mi, cuando yo debería ser la que está celosa de él, por todo lo que comparte con mi novio. Pero no. No estoy celosa. Creo comprenderlo. Creo que estoy bien con ello y hasta pienso que deberían dejar de ocultarlo esos dos de una puta vez.

Sam se quedó mudo, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y de besarla por la emoción. Alguien que lo entendía. Alguien que sentía lo mismo que él y que apoyaba el DeanCas/Destiel.

— Y eso es lo que yo tengo que soportar cada día de mi existencia. Es frustrante.

Cuando ella le asintió y empezó a quejarse de lo obvio que son esos dos, Sam nunca se había sentido tan identificado en su vida, y pudo descargarse con ella.

Si, en definitiva a Sam, Idara le caía muy bien.

.

* * *

.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Cerca. Muy cerca. Estaban en la cocina y parecía que no hubiera nadie ahí pero ese era el jodido tema, Sam estaba con ellos. Tratando de desayunar en paz, cosa que le costaba porque no podía comerse sus huevos revueltos sin impedir que la escena de esos dos enamorados le revuelva el estómago.

Sam no tiene nada contra los homosexuales y le parece bien que su hermano y Cas salgan… si algún día es que Dean sale del clóset, entonces Sammy va a estar feliz por él y va a apoyarlo, pero mientras, siente repulsión por la escena melosa frente a sus ojos, es decir, ¡Su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban casi tocándose los labios el uno contra el otro y ellos no parecían notarlo! Era demasiado raro para el pobre Sam. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Dean: ¿Dónde mierda quedó tu espacio personal, capullo?

Tocaron la puerta, pero Deanna, muy ocupada en su concurso de miraditas y sonrisas de colegiala enamorada, ni la escuchó, y Sam anunció que iba a abrir, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres le prestó atención.

Le abrió la puerta a Idara, que parecía nerviosa y Sam le sonrió en respuesta, dándole ánimos. Era el día en el que terminaría con Dean.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Cómo que Castiel y yo? ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! Somos solo amigos. — dijo, a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos.

Sam no debería estar detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, escuchando una conversación que no le incumbe, pero ahí estaba, y Cas tampoco debería estar espiando lo que decía la pareja y sin embargo lo hacía, escuchaba la discusión con su permanente cara de póker.

— Dean, no te sigas engañando. Te hace mal. A él también. Si, no me mires con esa cara Dean Winchester te estás haciendo daño y Cas lo sufre de igual manera.

Era la primera vez que a Castiel le agradaba Idara de verdad.

— Quiero a Cas, Idara, no te voy a mentir.

Al ángel se le agitó la respiración, Sam lo escuchó y ni siquiera pudo llegar a pensar en cómo y porqué mierda es que un ángel estaba respirando sin necesidad de ello, porque estaba muy ocupado escuchando lo que Dean tenía para decir, ¿Será que al fin saldría del armario?

— ¡Pero no soy gay!

 _Nope_. Sam se había equivocado. Al parecer las pruebas contundentes de la bisexualidad de Dean no eran tan contundentes ni obvias para él.

— A veces no es cuestión de sexo. A veces no es cuestión de género. Dale una oportunidad y te vas a dar cuenta de todo lo que yo y Sam notamos, Dean. Lamento que no hayamos funcionado.

Dean se quedó en absoluto silencio y Sam agarró a Castiel, y lo arrastró consigo a la sala, para que Idara al salir por la puerta no se dieran cuenta de que habían estado espiando.

Sam miró a Cas.

— Dale un tiempo. Quince minutos. Y entonces, ve a consolarlo. —le dijo a Castiel, quien, más que feliz por la ruptura se veía preocupado por los sentimientos de Dean.

— Sam, ¿Y si alejé a la única persona que podía hacer feliz a Dean? ¿Y si por mí egoísmo el perdió al amor de su vida?

— Créeme, Cas, yo sé que no es así.

Porque la persona que puede hacer feliz a Dean no es una persona, es un ángel y es el amor de la vida de Dean. Si. Así de cursi como suena, es.

Sam acompañó a Idara hasta la puerta.

— ¿Volveré a verte?

Idara le sonrió con dulzura.

— Por supuesto que sí, estaré para ti cada vez que necesites quejarte de estos dos idiotas. —le guiño el ojo y el castaño se rio.

La morena se le acercó, y se puso de puntitas de pie para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sam. Quién sonrió entre sorprendido y encantado.

— Hasta pronto. Sigue estudiando abogacía, tienes mucho potencial.

Y con esas palabras se fue, alegrándole el día a Sam

Lástima que la noche se la arruinaron Dean y Cas, mientras hacían cosas sucias en la habitación del primero y no tenían consideración alguna ni por él ni por los vecinos que trataban de dormir, ya que los ruidos que esos dos bastardos hacían mientras follaban eran inhumanos. Bueno. No lo decía por Castiel. En fin, todo resultó bien para todos menos para Sam, quien quería perder toda capacidad para ver y escuchar por culpa de su hermano y de su (ahora) novio, quienes le generaron un trauma profundo e irreversible.

.

* * *

.

Castiel servía el café, fue el primero en despertar, quizá porque no durmió, traía una camisa de Dean y el pelo demasiado alborotado incluso para ser Cas, seguro por las cosas que habían pasado ayer en la cama del rubio. A Sam le dio un escalofrío después de pensar eso y decidió pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier otra cosa que no sea la noche anterior. Tenía unas ojeras de mierda y todo por culpa de que su muy idiota hermano y cierto ángel del señor no pudieron reprimir un poco sus espeluznantes y vomitivos jadeos, gemidos y gritos ensordecedores de placer.

— Sam, ¿Café?

— Por favor.

Castiel le sirvió y se lo entregó, Sam dio un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento por el gesto y se lo bebió todo casi de un trago. Lo necesitaba para sobrevivir por lo menos hoy.

— ¿Sabes? Quería agradecerte. Tu consejo me sirvió mucho ayer, Sam.

—Sí, si, veo que resultó. — dijo, con una mueca de disgusto que, o el moreno no notó o decidió ignorar.

— Buenos días, Samantha, estás hecho un asco.

Su hermano parecía brillar, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad estaba radiante, y claro, cómo no, menuda noche había tenido.

— ¿Será porque unos conejos follando en la habitación de al lado no me dejaron dormir? — dijo Sam, no era fanático de esos comentarios, pero se pone de malas si no duerme, como cualquier otra persona.

Cas inclinó su cabeza.

— No entiendo, Sam, ¿Porque habría unos conejos follando al lado de tu habitación que no te dejarían dormir? No sabía que había conejitos en el búnker y que…

El castaño giró sus ojos pero Dean soltó una carcajada sincera.

— ¿No es adorable, Sammy? — Dean se acercó a Cas para frotar sus narices, dándole un beso esquimal.

— Cuánta miel. —dijo Sam burlándose, con una sonrisa de costado.

Dean lo ignoró y atrajo a Castiel hacia su cuerpo, agarrándolo de la camisa para darle un beso salvaje y a la vez tierno, acorralando al pobre ángel (que no se quejaba exactamente) contra la encimera.

— ¡No! _Iugh_. ¡Ya basta! —Sam gruñó.

Pensó que cuando su hermano saliera del clóset las cosas iban a ser mejores, menos molestas pero al parecer se confundió, todo lo contrario.

—Vamos gigantón, déjame disfrutar de mi angelito sexy. —dijo Dean mientras tocaba las piernas y los muslos de Cas.

Sam iba a vomitar.

— ¡No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche con sus gemidos cochinos y ahora quieren montarse un espectáculo frente de mí! ¿Porque no se van a tomar por culo?

— Eso intentamos, Sammy, eso intentamos. — contestó el Winchester mayor, descarado como él solo.

Sam lanzó un suspiro entre derrotado, frustrado, molesto y resignado. Todo junto reflejado en un suspiro. Si. Por lo menos ahora tenía en su celular el número de Idara y las cosas serían más soportables al tener una compañera que comprendiera su dolor. O algo así.

— Hagan lo que quieran. —dijo Sam harto mientras se marchaba de allí. — ¡Pero no en la cocina! Es antihigiénico. Además, no quiero verlos, así que cuando estén ocupados, solo pongan un cartel o algo, porque realmente, no quiero volver a estar tentado a sacarme los ojos con una cuchara.

— No sé de qué te quejas. Es natural, Sammy, Súper natural. — le respondió Dean con un grito desde la cocina mientras le robaba otro beso apasionado a Castiel en sus ahora rojos e hinchados labios.

Al final el intento de una novia formal, dio buenos resultados, no, no como Dean se lo esperaba, pero buenos resultados, mejores de los que él pensaba, incluso.


End file.
